love on a winter's night
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: It's the christmas party and it looks like there are going to be a few suprises. EDXRIZA rated T for bad language from Ed. This is the rewritten version since I reread it and found lots of mistakes in it.


Love on a winter's night

It was a cold December day in Central and everyone was busy trying to finish of their work so they all could finish early for the Christmas party that was being thrown at HQ. Everyone was excited since it was the only time of the year where they all could relax and enjoy themselves at work, without getting court marshalled. Riza Hawkeye was no exception. Though normally she had was strict to make sure that Colonel Roy Mustang didn't goof off and forget to do his paper work, today she was much more relaxed. She didn't have to keep looking up to see if he was working, because she knew that he had already done most of his work throughout the week. So knowing that the Colonel didn't need her in the office she decided to go and get an early lunch.

On her way back into the office she could hear Mustang talking to Havoc, it seemed that they had also decided to take a break and was talking about the upcoming party. Deciding that it would be rude to just walk in and interrupted them she sat at her desk, which was near the door to the Colonels office and went through her work.

"So looking forward to the party?" Havoc asked his superior, the usual cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You bet I am." Replied Mustang. "It's not everyday we get a chance to drink at HQ."

"Isn't that the truth, so have you asked anyone to come with you yet?" Asked Havoc

"No, I haven't had the time since Hawkeye has had me working none stop all week." Mustang replied sighing.

"Yeah the Lieutenant is a slave driver alright. Hey why don't you ask Hawkeye?" Havoc suggested smiling. "We have all seen the way you look at her."

"Ha ha, I'd like to live to see the age of forty." Mustang said with a slight shiver. "I doubt she's going anyway."

"That's also true, I don't think she even knows how to have fun." Havoc said laughing. "she is such a kill joy." Both men started laughing.

"Yeah she's so uptight I bet no one is able to meet up to her standards." Mustang whizzed trying to catch his breath. "I bet she's never even had a date."

Having heard her name Riza, now standing near the door, was Stand near the door with a hurt and shock expression on her face. 'Is that really what they think? Do they really think that I'm too uptight to get a date?' Riza could feel herself welling up inside. She quickly got herself composed, picked up the files on her desk and left the office to go to the filing room to file the reports, a stern look on her face as she walked.

As she was walking down the corridor she saw Edward Elric walking towards her.

"Hey Lieutenant." he said smiling at her when he noticed her. "Oh hello Edward, are you here to hand in your report?"

"Yeah, is the Colonel in his office?" Asked Ed.

"Yes he is." she replied evenly, memories of the conversation she had overheard replaying in her mind.

"Oh OK, well I better get this report handed in, see you later Lieutenant." Ed said heading towards Roy's office.

Back in the office Roy was wondering where Riza had gone off to, since her lunch break had finished twenty minutes ago.

"Ah don't worry about it chief she's probably lecturing someone about proper protocol." Havoc grinned.

"You're probably right." Replied Roy sighing, he went to pick up another file to read and sign when Ed walked into the office.

"Colonel here's my report." Ed said as he put the report on Mustang's desk and sat down on the couch. Mustang picked up the report and started reading, Ed's hand writing had gotten better over the last few years so it didn't take Roy long to read it.

"Very good Fullmetal, I see that you took my advice and didn't break anything this time." Roy said with his signature smirk in place.

"Yeah well there wasn't really anything that I could break and the job was pretty easy. When are you going to start giving me real missions again?" Ed asked sounding annoyed.

"When I know that you are ready for them Fullmetal."Was Roy's simple reply.

"I am ready for them, stop treating me like a kid, I'm eighteen next month for Gates sake."

"Yet your still as short as ever." Roy smirked, it was always fun to tease Edward, especially about his height.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SMALL" Ed screamed standing up from the couch with his fists clenched.

"So Ed are you going to the party tonight?" Havoc asked trying to change the subject.

"Um...yeah I might do." Ed replied.

"Thinking about going with someone?" Mustang asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ed asked sitting back down glaring at him. "Planning on stealing her because you can't steal Havoc's, since he's going alone." Ed said grinning evilly at him, Havoc stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" Havoc asked confused. Roy just ignored them, everyone knew that he could get any woman he wanted.

"Fullmetal you haven't seen Hawkeye have you? She never came back from her break." Roy asked him getting worried about her unusual absence.

"Yes I have, she was in the corridor heading towards the filing rooms." Ed said answering Roy's question.

"Ah, she's probably filing the finished paperwork she made me do this week." Roy said looking at the small pile on his desk that he had left to finish.

"So is that all, I need to get home since Al is cooking lunch?" Ed asked getting ready to leave.

"Yes, but first I have a job for you." Roy said reaching for a pile of papers on his desk.

"And what would that be?" Ed moaned. "Could you go down to the filing rooms and give these to Hawkeye?" Roy asked standing up from his chair, handing Ed the finished files.

"Yeah OK." So Ed took the files and left the office heading towards the filing rooms to give Riza the finished files.

In the off the filing rooms Riza was standing by a filing cabinet, going through the files and putting them in their correct places. She didn't won't to go back to the office where Roy was. She had always liked her commanding officer and hoped that one day it would be her to change his womanizing ways and have him content with just her. But she knew now that would never happen, so she would try to forget these feelings she has for him and try to continue to work a dutifully as she could. She was half way through the papers when Ed walked into the room, he walked up to Riza who was staring out into space tapping her on her shoulder.

"Err...Lieutenant?" Ed asked wryly, he had never seen Riza look so distracted before.

"Oh Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked him, turning to look at him. Something was defiantly off, it wasn't like Hawkeye to ever let her guard down.

"The Colonel asked me to give these to you." Ed said as he handed her the papers. "Thank you, I'll get these filed." she said going through them.

"So, I take it then that the Colonel has finished his work for today?" She asked turning to put the files on top of the filing cabinet.

'Is that sadness I hear in her voice.' Ed thought to himself as he watched her go through the papers he had just given her.

"Yeah, he's just got to read my report and sign it, he must be excited about the party tonight." He replied.

"Yes he is, he's been working really hard this week so that he can get finished on time." She said as she put the files away.

"Lieutenant are you OK?" This question caught her off guard, was she that obvious?

"I'm just fine Edward, why do you ask?" She asked.

"You just seem upset that's all." Hawkeye looked down to the floor.

"It's nothing really, just something that I overheard Havoc and the Colonel saying." Ed looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

'It must be something really bad for it to make her this upset' Ed thought. "What did they say?" Riza sighed, she told Ed what she had overheard them saying.

"Those bastards, wait till I see them again I'll teach them to not talk about you with such disrespect." Ed said angrily

"No, it's OK, like I said it doesn't matter." She grabbed him and looked into his golden eyes.

"OK, but you have to go to the party." Ed said, his eyes shined bright gold, Riza couldn't stop starring into them.

"Are you asking?"

"Yes I am." Ed said holding Riza's hand. Riza blushed, was Ed asking her on a date?

"Thank you Ed I'd love to go with you." Ed flashed his toothy smile.

"You would great, how about I pick you up at seven?" He asked excitingly.

"Yes that would be fine." Ed couldn't believe his luck, he'd secretly been in love with her for years and now she was going on a date with him. He must have been dreaming.

"OK well I better get back to the office, see you later." Ed blinked "Yeah see you later."

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and soon it was time to go home, when Riza got home she took Black Hayate for his walk and feed him. She would normally take him to work with her but after he scared Breda and made him spill the coffee he was carrying all over General Hakuro, she decided to leave him with her trusted neighbour. Riza looked inside her wardrobe.

"Now what should I wear?" Even though the party was at HQ people could choose if they wanted to wear their uniforms or casual wear. Riza had thought about wearing her uniform but then remembered the comments that Roy and Jean had made earlier that day. "I'll show them who's uptight." she said and got ready for her date.

Ed had been nervous all afternoon, on his way home all he could think about was the party and that he had asked Hawkeye to go with him. When he got home Alphonse was waiting for him.

"Brother your late" Ed smiled, it had been a year since he had returned Al to is human body and he was looking healthier day by day.

"Hey Al, sorry I'm late Mustang had asked me to do him a favour." Ed said taking of his coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"That's OK Brother, lunch is ready if you want some." Al was a great cook and always made sure that Ed ate healthy, he knew that his brother would just eat junk food if he could.

"Thanks Al, it smells great." Ed sat down at the table to eat. "Oh Al, do you know where my shirt and trousers are? I want to wear them for the party" Al stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother.

"You want to wear a suit? Is it that kind of party?" Al asked confused.

"No Al not a suit, just the shirt and trousers, oh and maybe a tie as well." Al looked shocked at Ed in shock.

"Brother are you felling OK?" Ed blushed. "Yes I'm fine, I...um, just got a date...for the party." Al nearly dropped the plate he was washing.

"You've got a date? Who with? Anyone I know?" Al asked wanting to know the details, Ed's blush became an even deeper shade of red.

"Well yes, it's Hawkeye." Al thought that he was going to faint, did his brother just say that he was going to the party with Hawkeye?

"Well...I better go and get your clothes ready for you then." And with at he went and left Ed to eat whilst he got his clothes ready for the party.

At seven Ed was knocking on Riza's door, he stood and waited for her to open it nervously fidgeting with the box that was in his coat pocket.

"Hello Edward." Riza said smiling opening the door, Ed came out of his thoughts and looked up at her, she was wearing a long black trench coat hiding what she was wearing underneath.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, she nodded and they both left for the party. On the way there Riza was shocked to see the difference in Ed since he had first joined the military.

"You look different, more grown up, you should wear your hair like that more often." Ed blushed for like the hundredth time that day. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"It's just Riza" Ed looked at her. "Huh" Riza giggled.

"I said that you can call me Riza." She said smiling warmly at him. "Err...OK Riza." He smiled back, they continued their walk towards HQ.

At HQ the party had already started and Havoc was making bets. "I bet that Ed doesn't come tonight, this isn't his kind of thing."

"I bet that he does come but he's wearing what he normally wears, he doesn't seem to own any other clothes." Said Breda with a plate of food in his hands.

"Well I bet that Hawkeye doesn't come." Grinned Roy with a glass of wine in one hand and a brunette girl with a navy blue dress that reaches just above her knees and sapphire eyes that sparkle in the light, standing next to him with her arm around his.

"I bet that she's at home polishing that precious gun of hers." Just then Ed walked into the room, his hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers, he was even wearing shoes instead of the boots he normally wears.

"Hey boss over here." Havoc called, everyone turned around to wave him over when they saw who Ed was with. Riza stood next to him, her hair was down and she was wearing a beautiful satin black dress with thin straps that went down to her knees and showed of her slender figure, she also wore black high heels. Roy's jaw hit the floor, not believing his eyes.

'I can't believe Hawkeye came and she's wearing a beautiful dress.' Roy thought. 'Man she's hot.'

"How did Fullmetal manage to get a date with her?" Roy said under his breath, starring at the two in shock.

"Hey guys." Ed said walking up to them with Riza. "Colonel." Ed glared at Havoc and Roy, he still hadn't forgotten what they had said to upset Riza.

Suddenly the music started playing and people started to dance. Ed took Riza's hand. "Riza would you like to dance?" Riza smiled at him.

"I would love to Ed." And they walked off leaving behind the three men looking shocked. After Roy snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to his date. "Sarah would you like to dance." He asked her offering her his hand. "Oh Roy I thought you'd never ask." Sarah replied taken his hand and walking to the dance floor. Ed guided Riza to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist. It was a slow dance, the music was soft and gentle and the woman singing had a voice of an angel. Ed stared into Riza's beautiful deep hazel eyes as they danced. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked, he had always thought of her as pretty but tonight she looked like she had fallen from heaven.

Whilst dancing with Sarah, Roy was mesmerized by the two dancing and noticed how close they were together. He saw the look on Ed's face as he was looking at her. 'Maybe a should have took Havoc's advice and asked her to the party.' Mustang thought to himself, oblivious to Sarah. Sarah noticed who Roy was staring at but stayed quiet, she could feel her heart breaking in two as her date stared at Riza and Ed as they danced. When the woman had stopped singing, they applauded her as the band got ready for the next song.

"Lets go get a drink I'm thirsty." Said Riza, Ed agreed and they both went to the bar.

"Can I have two glasses of wine please." She asked the bar tender who went to get their drinks. Whilst the bartender went to get their drinks, Roy came over and sat down next to Riza leaving Sarah standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

"Wow lieutenant you are looking stunning tonight, you should wear a dress more often." Roy said putting his hand up to signal the bartender.

"How would you like to go to dinner next Saturday night?" Roy asked her with a charming look on his face. Riza quickly glanced at Ed, who seemed to be distracted by something.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm busy next weekend." Riza replied not looking at him. Ed snapped out of his thoughts as the bartender came back with their drinks, Riza took one of the glasses and handed it to Ed and took the other one for herself.

"Your not eighteen yet Fullmetal." Roy said to Ed in a pissed of tone reaching to take the glass off of him, Riza moved getting in Roy's way.

"Oh relax Sir, I'll keep my eye on him." Riza replied to Mustangs comment, before heading towards the balcony leaving Roy sat at the bar looking annoyed and defeated.

"Thank you for inviting me, I feel much better for coming." Riza said leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"That's OK, it wouldn't have been the same without you here." Riza blushed, she never realized until now much he had grown up over the last few years. He didn't get in too many arguments with the Colonel and he always hands his reports in on time. He was turning into a young gentleman.

"Um...Riza." Riza blinked and looked at Ed who looked like he was nervous about something.

"Um...I...I like you very much and um..." Ed pulled out the box and handed it to Riza. Riza opened it and was stunned, inside was a necklace, it was gold with a gun shape pendent on it that was covered with diamonds. Riza looked at Ed speechless, how was he able to afford this?

"I used the money that mum left for us." Ed said answering the unasked question. "I was going to use the money that I had saved, but Al said that mum would have liked it if we used the money for someone we love and that someone is you. I have loved you for some time now but was too afraid of how you would react, I was scared that it would ruin are friendship." Ed looked into Riza's eyes again. "Do you like it?" Ed asked nervously.

"Yes Ed I love it and I love you too." Riza leaned forward and Ed pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was soft and gentle. It wasn't a long kiss but it held all the love that they shared for each other. When they parted their cheeks were dusted with a soft pink, Ed put the necklace on Riza.

"So, does this mean that we're going out now." Ed asked he blush deepening, Riza giggled.

"Yes it does Ed." Riza said as they stood holding each other watching the first snow flake fall.

When they walked back into the room holding each others hand Roy was still sitting at the bar nursing a glass of brandy. He looked over at the couple as they entered and noticed the necklace that Riza was wearing.

'Could this night get any worst?' Roy thought to himself as he turned to see Sarah flirting with Havoc. Roy stared at them with rage in his dark eyes, he walked over towards the table to confront Havoc balling his fists as he did.

'How dare he try to steal my date, I'll teach him what happens when you mess with a Mustang.' Roy thought as he approached the table.

"What do you think your doing Havoc?" Roy demanded, Jean turned to look at his superior. "We were only talking." Replied Jean.

"It didn't look like you were just talking." Roy retorted feeling his anger rising.

"Your one to talk." Sarah said. "You haven't took you eyes of that other woman all night, at least Jean has been paying attention to me." She said moving closing to Havoc.

"Jean knows how to treat a lady right, though I thank you for bringing me I wouldn't of met him other wise. He is such a gentleman." Havoc blushed, shifting his feet nervously, he was going to be hearing about this on Monday at the office, but for a moment he didn't care and turned to face Sarah. "Would you care to go and get some coffee? I know a really quite place we could go to." Sarah took Jeans hand.

"I'd love too Jean, thank you." She said looking towards Roy and with that they left, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts.

Just before Ed and Riza left to go home, Ed stood behind Roy who was sitting at the table. "That will teach you to steal Havocs dates, it's about time he got his own back at you." Ed said to his drunken superior, before taken Riza's hand and escorting her home, leaving Roy to sit alone.

When they arrived at Riza's apartment she thanked Ed again for inviting her. "I really had a lovely time." She said with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome, I really enjoyed myself too." Ed replied. "we should do this again sometime."

"How about next Saturday?" Riza asked her smile getting wider, Ed looked at her puzzled. "I thought you told Mustang that your busy next weekend." Ed said. "I am." Riza replied.

"With you." Ed looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What plans? What do you have in mind?" Riza looked at Ed and grinned. "I don't have anything planned...just yet." Riza said. "But we have all week to decide." Riza leaned down and .gave Ed a long, deep passionate kiss, leaving Ed breathless and dazed. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Riza." Edward said and turned to go home, knowing that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
